User blog:Bhadington/The Right Way To Augment
'The Right Way To Augment' By the time you get to this blog you should be ready to augment your guardians! Congratulations, you've come a long way in the game and from here things only get more exciting! What is Augmenting? Augmenting is when you upgrade or boost a guardians move to be more powerful, have better accuracy, do damage each term, or to add a buff/debuff to the move. Upgrading a move, or buying a new one costs a varying amount of Trainer Tokens. This is where all your hard work saving up those tokens leads to! Are the Most Powerful Moves the Best? Simple Answer... No. You'll have seen me write about it before, but you need to pick the right moves for your guardian and its playing style. There's no point having a shockingly slow move such as Stomp on a Squilly because Squilly's are naturally quite slow, so with Stomps move speed of -25, you will almost never hit first. You might now be thinking that I'm telling you to go for the quickest moves, again... no. While some of these moves (Quick Attack 3, Swift Vine 3, Boulder Toss 3) are the quickest moves in the game and will always go first unless your opponent uses one of them too - they are the perfect finishing move! Moves for Slow Guards I class quick moves as any move that has an attack speed of 10 or above. I've given them in their most accessible form for players to obtain. (Speed of each move is in brackets) ''Normal Quick Attack 3 (100), Reckless Strike (10), Pounce 3 (20) Nature Vine Whip 2 (25), Swift Vine 3 (100), Drain 2 (10) Fire Ember 2 (25) Water Sprout 2 (25), Drip 3 (50), Mist 3 (15), Dunk Tank (10) Rock Pebble 2 (25), Boulder Toss 3 (100), Sand Storm 3 (15) Air All moves except Cyclone have an attack speed of 25 or above! Poison Unfortunately no poison move has an attack speed of more than 0! Quick Guards I would tell you the formula to work out how to tell which move would go first in a fight but it's too long and slightly complicated to explain. If I started, very very few would understand the formula so it's not worthwhile. Quick guards however, have the luxury of being able to use any move with great effect! Big Hitters The powerful moves. Every guardian must have at least one of these bad boys to deal the real damage! A powerful move is realistically anything with 13 power or above WITHOUT being a move that does "damage per turn" or DPT. (Power of each move is in brackets) Normal Reckless Strike (16), Creep (14), Pummel 3 (13), Smack (13), Impale (13), Creep (14), Flurry 2 (15), Strike (15) Nature Razor Storm (13), Infest (15) Fire Explode (14), Firestorm (16) Water Mist 3 (13), Water Cannon 2 (13) 3 (14), Deluge (13), Osmosis (15) Rock Earthen Fury (13), Stone Hammer 2 (13) 3 (14), Spike (14), Avalanche (16) Air Updraft (13), Zephyr (14), Wind Axe (14), Wind Blast (15), Air Blade (16) Poison Corrosive Mist (13), Snake Bite (13), Poison Veins (16), Deathly Needles (15) So What Moves are Best for my Guards? It's best to have a combination of 1 Quick move, 1 Powerful Move, and 1 debuff/DPT move. I know that's only 3 moves out of a maximum of 6 - but it's always best for each elemental guardian to have a normal move as well... just in case it's needed! Then of course, there's the natural buffs/debuffs that do no damage but boost your own guardian or make your opponents weaker. some of these moves are unbelievably powerful and can get you out of many a tight spot! My Ideal Setup Basically the summary, but to give you an idea of what my guardians look like with ATTACK MOVES (no buffs/debuffs included) I've done each guard type below with my own personal favourite for that type... and the players most commonly used guardian of that type. Just so you can see the difference. I've put the moves for the most easily accessible stage for players. Normal Mine - Lizzy - Quick Attack 3, Impale, Pummel 3, Bite 3, Smack/Creep (lvl 33) Public - Heroic Fenrir - Quick Attack 3, Impale, Reckless Strike, Smack/Creep (lvl 33) Nature Mine - Jack - Razor Storm, Vine Whip 2, Swift Vine 3, Bite 3 Public - Jack - Razor Storm, Swift Vine 3, Sprout, Drain 2 Fire Mine - Bhadi - Blazing Speed 3, Explode, Piercing Flame 2, Bite 3 Public - Tigg - Ignite, Piercing Flame 3, Smoke Cloud 3, Fire Shield Water Mine - Frug - Drip 3, Water Cannon 2, Deluge, Bite 3 Public - Murray - Drip 3, Water Cannon 2/Deluge, Mist 3, Water Shield Rock'' Mine - Deerite - Boulder Toss 3, Sand Storm 3, Stone Hammer 2, Bite 3 Public - Strider - Boulder Toss 3, Spike, Sand Storm 3, Stone Hammer 2 I haven't done it for Poison or Wind because their moves cannot be augmented sot he move choice is greatly reduced. As you can see... all of my guards are completely different to those that most other players use. Don't be a sheep and copy every one else's moves - use the moves that are right for you! Hopefully this guide has helped you out getting to grips with Augmenting. It's a great way to get the most out your guards. Boosting, cookies and augmenting. Master all 3 and you will have yourself some powerful guards for sure! If you have any questions, post below and I'll get back to you when I can. Happy Gaming. Bhadi Category:Blog posts